One present conventional method of making skis and snowboards uses a mold made from relatively thick aluminum plate which is laboriously carved out in accordance with the shape of the ski. A base layer of the ski is placed in the mold and then separate edge members are placed in the mold at the outer perimeter. Epoxy resin is then painted into the mold to wet the base layer and edge members. Layers of fiberglass wet with resin or other layers of zicral aluminum or carbon, are then laid into the mold. A core, pre-cut typically from wood, is then laid on top in the mold and more epoxy resin is repainted in the mold on the core and then two more layers of fiberglass are laid on top of the core. More epoxy is applied and a top layer which may have graphics, is laid on the top. The mold with the assembly of layers therein is then placed in a press under pressure and heat to impart a camber to the assembly and to cure the resins. When the assembly is removed from the mold the product is very rough. The finishing process is very expensive and takes several more steps. First a band saw is used to cut the fiberglass and glue hanging out between the layers. Then up to twenty sanding processes to get the skis or boards to a final finish state may be required. At this point extensive final base finishing is required as the product tends to change shape while curing. It takes several stone grinding and edge finishing passes to get a finish that is usable.